


Prisoners

by chromsai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsai/pseuds/chromsai
Summary: one-shot prompt: "things you said i wish you hadn't"for skittymon on tumblr





	Prisoners

_You came by my room one night_

_From the other side of the cold door_

_You told me_

“We could leave”

_I packed up all my things_

_And you came by and took my hand_

_Led the way_

_Left our lives behind without regret_

_._

_Atop your winged serpent, we took flight_

_Where we would go, it didn’t matter if we were rich or poor_

“It doesn’t matter, now we’re free”

_That’s what you said, or rather what I made believe_

_And you laughed and sighed and told me I was dreaming_

“We’re prisoners, Serena, don’t you understand?

We’ll never get our way…”

_Your hopeless words, one door away, rang too real to forget_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this prompt for days and all my brain kept thinking was "poem"


End file.
